


Zen

by Lee_Onew



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: Chanyeol comes home and Kyungsoo's ears suffer





	

Kyungsoo sighs as he hears the front door open and Chanyeol’s loud voice echo through the apartment.  
“Kyungsoo! Soo!” Chanyeol calls as he approaches the male curled up on the sofa, a book in his hands.  
“What?” He asks as Chanyeol sits beside him, pulling him onto his lap.  
“I saw Jongin today, again!” He sounds so happy as he talks about his meeting with Jongin, a friend of theirs.  
Chanyeol happened to be a big fan of Jongin. For what reason Kyungsoo had no idea.

“…and we had lunch together!” Chanyeol finishes his story turning his gaze towards Kyungsoo, a hopeful look in his eyes. Kyungsoo just pats his head. His boyfriend is annoying, loud and always happy but above all else he was really, really stupid. He didn’t want to be ride but sometimes he wondered why his boyfriend’s intelligence couldn’t be as bright as his smile.

This was the third time of the third week that Yeol had come home with a story about Jongin. If it was anyone else (like Baekhyun, thank god that diva was married) they would’ve been jealous at the amount of affection in the other boy’s eyes and voice. However, Kyungsoo just missed the moments that he and Yeol shared when he came home. He didn’t care about the hero worship Chanyeol had towards Jongin but Jongin was becoming a common name in their household and he didn’t like that. If Kyungsoo had to kill Jongin to stop the other male’s name being mentioned and to stop Chanyeol from ruining the state of zen, he is in then he would certainly kill him.

Bring it on, Kim Jongin.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm pressure on his lips and just like that his state of zen was restored.  
Until…  
“Soo, I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.” Chanyeol started to drag Kyungsoo to the bedroom and started complaining about his problems. All through this Kyungsoo kept his face impassive and blank as he wept for his book, that he had left on the coffee table.  
He let a small breath of air escape him as the bedroom door shut and Chanyeol started singing.

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot I came up with in English class.  
> I had posted it on my AsianFanFic account and decided to also post it here


End file.
